Maldito Calor
by CELESTE kaomy-chan
Summary: Para Hitsugaya Toshiro, el calor y la mala suerte iban de la mano.


Maldito Calor.

Karin gimió disgustada mientras se revolvía en el sofá, ¿por qué esa cosa no podía ser más fría?

El sofocante calor de ese día de verano la había hecho brincar fuera de su cama a pesar de que en estos días de vacaciones acostumbraba a dormir hasta tarde. Había optado por ver un poco de televisión, pero pronto comenzó a sentirse sofocada de nuevo. Su ropa, el sofá, incluso el piso, todo se sentía tan desagradablemente cálido.

Moría de ganas por quitarse al menos su blusa, normalmente no le importaría andar en su sujetador deportivo en casa, pero desgraciadamente tenían visitas y uno de los visitantes era el chico que le gustaba así que… Nop, no era buena idea, moriría de pena.

Volvió a gemir ahora de frustración.

Le gustaría salir fuera, tal vez por un helado, tal vez a la piscina, tal vez incluso al lago, pero aún era muy temprano y probablemente nada esté abierto, aparte de que también tenía miedo de que si daba un paso fuera del alcance del aire acondicionado se derretiría.

Pero maldita sea, sí que hacía calor.

Se fijó en la hora, todavía ni siquiera eran las seis de la mañana, incluso Yuzu no se había despertado aún.

Sus ojos se clavaron en la escalera, no parecía que nadie bajaría pronto…

Tal vez podría quitarse la blusa solo por un tiempo hasta que su hermana despertara, y así ambas pudieran ir a comprar kilos y kilos de helado.

Dejó escapar un suspiro y finalmente tiró de su blusa por sus brazos fuera de su cabeza hasta dejarla a su lado en el sofá.

Ahh… mucho mejor.

Volvió a echar un vistazo a las escaleras, solo para asegurarse de que nadie bajaría, antes de fijar su vista en la televisión más relajada.

El canal de deportes estaba pasando partidos de futbol viejos de equipos de segunda clase, y a Karin realmente le interesaba, pero aun así no pudo evitar que sus parpados comenzaran a sentirse más y más pesados.

Alcanzó con su mano su blusa, pensando que era mejor ponérsela antes de quedarse dormida, pero… ese fue su último pensamiento antes de, efectivamente, dormirse.

.

Un Hollow había estado causando problemas a eso de las cuatro de la madrugada, y como no había fuerza en el mundo que despertara a Matsumoto de su "sueño de belleza", Toshiro tuvo que ir a hacerse cargo.

Acabó con el Hollow rápidamente, pero no volvió a la clínica Kurosaki, que es donde él y su teniente se estaban quedando con el propósito de hacerle una visita a su ex capitán, sino que se quedó recostado a la sombra de un árbol en el parque, aún no amanecía del todo pero un poco de brisa se sentía bien, más con el horrible calor que estaba azotando la ciudad.

Maldita sea Rangiku por haberlo convencido de ir allí aun siendo verano y teniendo en cuenta todo lo que odiaba el calor.

Pero bueno, él como que no se opuso mucho a la idea de dejarse convencer para venir a Karakura, a la clínica Kurosaki… con Karin… la chica que le gustaba…

Suspiró cuando el maldito calor comenzó a ponerse peor y decidió volver y encerrarse en alguna habitación para poner una barrera kido a su alrededor y soltar su refrescante Reiatsu por lo que quedaba del día sin peligro a atraer hollows. Normalmente consideraría eso un acto infantil pero tiempos desesperados requerían de medidas desesperadas.

Entró a la casa por la puerta principal y estaba a punto de subir las escaleras cuando de pronto se le ocurrió que no sería mala idea obtener alguna bebida o fruta de la heladera para llevarse a su auto-confinamiento solitario, todos los demás debían dormir, pero la Kurosaki castaña le había dicho que podía tomar lo que quisiera sin la necesidad de pedir permiso, por lo que lo haría.

Se encogió de hombros y cambió su rumbo hacia la cocina, solo para frenar en seco en la sala, extrañado de que la televisión esté encendida. ¿Alguien ya se habría levantado?

Volteó al sofá y sus ojos se abrieron como platos mientras que su boca caía a la par que su rostro enrojecía en varias tonalidades de rojo a la vista que encontró.

¡¿Qué demonios hacía Karin dormida en el sofá semi desnuda?!

Empezó a retroceder torpemente en un intento de salir del lugar, solo para terminar chocando contra un mueble, en consecuencia tirando el jarrón con flores que anteriormente reposaba ahí.

Las pestañas de la chica comenzaron a revolotear ante el ruido, para su completo espanto, y antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de escapar, ella ya había abierto completamente los ojos, fijando su mirada aturdida en él.

-¿Toshiro… qué…?...- se frotó los ojos y luego pareció darse cuenta de la situación. Ambos de sus rostros pudieron haber sido confundidos con tomates gigantes. -¡P-pervertido!- lo señaló acusadora mientras trataba de cubrirse con su brazo.

-¡¿Pervertido yo?!- su rostro enrojeció más (si es que era posible). -¡T-tú eras la que estaba durmiendo tranquilamente semi desnuda!-

-¡¿Y tú por qué diablos te me quedaste mirando?!- reclamó y él se quedó en silencio por un segundo, cosa suficiente para que ella se convenciera de que era un depravado. -¡Lo ves! ¡Maldito pervertido!-

-¡Toshiro!- ambos adolescentes se congelaron ante la voz adormilada pero furiosa de Kurosaki Ichigo. -¡¿Qué diablos le hiciste a mi hermana?!- rugió furioso mirando de uno al otro.

Entonces el Hitsugaya se dio cuenta de lo que debía parecer la escena.

Karin semi desnuda y gritándole pervertido… Nop, seguramente eso no le parecería nada bien a un hermano sobreprotector y paranoico como Kurosaki.

Isshin, Yuzu y Rangiku estaban detrás del de cabello anaranjado, los mayores gritando algo acerca de nietos y sobrinos mientras que la menor parecía absolutamente confundida.

Toshiro tragó saliva y, agradeciendo a todos los cielos no haber estado en su Gigai, salió disparado fuera de la casa con Shunpo.

No pasó mucho antes de que el enfurecido Kurosaki fuera tras él, Bankai ya invocado.

Seguía maldiciendo al calor por su mala suerte… y a Matsumoto.

Fin.

Bueno, aquí mi OS raro del día xD

Esto se me ocurrió porque... hace calor :v al menos en donde yo vivo xP

Espero q les haya gustado! Los personajes de Tite! n.n

COMENTEN! *o*

Me despido!

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


End file.
